International Love
by ankeltje
Summary: Rizzoli and Isles/Within Temptation crossover. Jane discovers Maura is friends with Sharon Den Adel, singer of Within Temptation and Jane's idol. When Maura invites Sharon, Jane finds out that they used to be more than friends, and she asks Sharon for a favor... First Jane/Sharon, but in the end, it's all Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** So, this is my first story in a while, I've had a writersblock. And english is not my first language, it isn't been corrected, so al faults are mine.**

**This is a little idea that's been playing in my mind since Angie and Sharon are next to each other on my bookmark, and I thought, Why not?  
It's kind of an AU, for Sharon's part. She isn't together with Robert and they don't have three kids. Angela is also not living in Maura's guesthouse.  
It will start with Jane/Sharon, but in the end it's all Rizzles ^^**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a nice summer day and Maura had been in a good mood since the moment she woke up. The sun had been shining into her bedroom and she could hear the birds outside. It was her day off and for once, she didn't get up immediately, but just lied in bed for half an hour, listening to the birds to sing their song.

When she eventually got out of bed, it was already 9am, but she didn't care. It was a beautiful day, and she would enjoy it. She went through her morning rituals and just finished her breakfast when she heard a familiar voice coming from the living room.

'Bonjour Maura! Tu es là?'

Maura smiled and went to the living room. On the screen of her laptop was the face of Sharon, a friend she met years ago in Paris, but lived in The Netherlands. They kept contact by Skypeing each other once in a while.

'Goedemorgen, Sharon'

'You're getting better at it! I still can't believe Dutch is that hard…' They both laughed. 'Anyway, it's great seeing you again! How are you?'

'I'm great, thank you. It's a beautiful day, and I have a day off. What about you? Where are you right now?'

'I'm home. We just had a huge concert a couple of weeks ago, so we're taking a little break right now. We're still working on the new album though.'

Before Maura could answer, she heard the front door open and another familiar voice rang through the House.

'Maura?!'

'I'm in the living room, Jane!' Maura yelled back before returning to her laptop. 'Jane just came in, do you want to meet her?'

'Of course I want to meet her!' Sharon said excited 'I sure want to know who that person is you're always talking about.'

Jane entered the living room and noticed the laptop on Maura's lap.

'Hey, what are you doing?'

'Skypeing with an old friend. Come here, she wants to meet you.'

Maura smiled at the way Jane pulled up her eyebrow. A bit curious about this friend, but not completely trusting it, Jane stood behind Maura and watched over her shoulder. She gasped when she saw the face on the screen.

'Jane, this is Sharon. Sharon, this is Jane.' Maura said calm, not noticing Jane's reaction.

'That, that… That's Sharon Den Adel!'

'You know her?' Maura asked surprised.

'Do I know her?! Within Temptation is one of my favorite bands! Sharon is like, my hero, or something. How do YOU know her?' The words fell out of her mouth while she walked around the sofa and sat next to her best friend. Sharon interrupted the two woman.

'We met a few years ago in Paris. I was there with the band for some concerts.'

'And I was there for a medical congress, we stayed in the same hotel and met in the bar one evening.'

'Why didn't you ever tell me?' Jane practically yelled.

'It didn't seem important.'

'You are friends with a world-famous rockstar, who happens to be my idol, and that doesn't seem important?!'

'Ladies, ladies!' Sharon interrupted again and both women turned their faces to the laptop. 'I have to go. Maura, I loved seeing you again and Jane, I was glad I could finally meet you. I hope to see you soon again.'

'If you have time, you're always welcome to come over and stay here for a while.' Maura said.

'I know. Bye guys!'

'Byeee!'

'Daaag!' Jane looked at Maura when she said her goodbye.

'Okay, what was that?'

'You mean 'dag'? It's like goodbye, Sharon learned me some Dutch in the time we spent together.'

Jane stared at her friend is disbelieve. Having Maura as friend was great, but sometimes, Jane just didn't understand the woman.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! I love you all, guys! 3**  
**BTW, it's not that I don't think that Sharon and Robert aren't a cute couple, because THEY ARE! This is just a little fantasy...**

* * *

Jane was sitting at her desk, staring at her computer screen and trying to decide what case she was going to pick for her next round of paperwork. She took her mug, but realized it was empty, just like the can in the corner of the room. She sighed and returned her attention to her screen.  
Just when she had picked a random case, Jane heard the clicking of heels, what announced the presentence of the Medical Examiner. The detective smiled end looked at the door to see smiling and making her way towards her.

'She's coming!' Maura said excited when she was in front of Jane's desk.

'Who is coming to where?' Jane asked calm, also getting the attention of her co-workers.

'Sharon! She's coming over! She texted me and asked if it was okay if she comes next week. They're taking a little break, and she wants to relax without the guys around.'

'Are you serious?' Jane asked in disbelieve.

'Well, yes, I am… I thought you'd like it…' Jane laughed and jumped out of her chair to hug Maura.

'Of course I like it! Hell, I'm going to meet my hero! How can I not be excited?!'

'You already met her.'

'In person, Maura, Skype doesn't count.'

'Euhm, what exactly is going on?' Frost asked. He had never seen Jane this way, and he was curious about the cause of it.

'Our dump-ass genius here, is friends with Sharon Den Adel.' Frost and Korsak looked at her, waiting for an explanation. 'The singer of Within Temptation?'

'Doesn't ring a bell.' Korsak said while he shook his head.

'Really? You never heard of them? Wait, you have to know this song!'

Jane rushed to her computer and looked for their most popular song, Ice Queen, on YouTube. The first notes flew through the office, but Frost and Korsak didn't seem to recognize it. She skipped to the chorus, still nothing.

'Come on guys! How can you not know this?!'

'Jane, I have to be honest. If I hadn't met Sharon in Paris, I probably wouldn't know them either.'

'But she's hot, though!' Frost said, staring at the woman on Jane's screen. 'And what a voice!'

'Yeah, I know. She has always been my secret girl-crush. But that's an old video, she looks even hotter now.'

Suddenly, Jane's computer started beeping and a few seconds later, the screen went black.

'Looks like your computer can't handle her hotness.' Frost laughed.

A few days went by and Jane helped Maura prepare the guest-house for Sharon. They both had taken two weeks off, as their co-workers suggested. Frost and Korsak insisted they deserved it.

Maura took one of the extra pillows from the closet and put it on the bed.

'Why are you doing that?'

'Sharon likes to sleep with an extra pillow.'

'Okay, and how exactly do you know that?'

'We spent some nights together in Paris. Actually, I spent most of my nights in the same bed as her.'

'You slept in the same bed as her?!'

'Well, we did more than just sleep.'

'Wait, what?!' Jane stared at her in disbelieve.

'We were both alone, as the guys spent most of their time together, and we get along well, and there was some sexual attraction, so why not?'

'You had a relationship with Sharon?!'

'Yes, or, well, actually, it wasn't a real relationship as we weren't really in love with each other. We both agreed it was just for fun and we would remain friends afterwards. We were more like, sexual partners.'

Jane couldn't believe her ears. Why hadn't told Maura her these things? Not that she wanted to know about all of her best friends bed partners, but this one…

'Who else did you slept with? Johnny Depp? Or are you and Olivia Wilde also buddies?'

'Don't be silly Jane, I already told you I don't like Johnny Depp. I like the role he plays in that pirate-movies you showed me, but not the actor himself.'

Jane shook her head. That woman, was unbelievable.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only one review? That makes me sad, since I know you guys are out there :P But anyway, thank you, guest, thank you for the review!**

**And now, it is time for Jane to finally meet Sharon!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Just when Jane and Maura finished preparing the guesthouse, they heard the taxi stop in front of the house. Jane hadn't realized how nervous she was about meeting Sharon, but now there was no way of denying how excited she was.

'Just stay calm, she'll like you, there's nothing to worry about.'

'But, what if I don't like her? Stars are mostly different in real live than they are on stage, you know.'

'Relax, she's wonderful.'

Maura opened the front door and they saw Sharon walking towards them with a huge smile on her face. Maura also smiled and left Jane in the doorway to meet Sharon.

'Sharon, I am so glad you are here!'

'Yeah, it's been way too long! Like what? 3 years?'

'That concert barely counts, I was only able to see you for half an hour.'

'Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about that. Hey, is that Jane?' Sharon asked when she noticed the woman in the doorway.

'Yes, she's really nervous about meeting you.'

'Oh, come on!' Sharon walked over to the door and smiled at Jane.

'Hey, Jane, I so glad I can finally meet you, Maura has told me a lot about you.'

'I-I am also glad that I can meet you.' Jane laughed nervous 'But she hasn't told me about you.'

'I have told you about our relationship!' Maura interrupted, carrying Sharon's bag.

'Yeah, 10 minutes ago.'

The three of them went inside and after showing Sharon the guesthouse, they all sat down in the living room.

'So, what would you like to do?' Maura asked when she saw that Jane still was way too nervous to say something.

'Actually, I'd like to just sit down and relax a little. It was a long flight, and relaxing is what I'm here for.'

'Right, would you like to drink something, or are you hungry?'

'Oh my god, Maura, you sound like my mother.'

'Actually, I would like something to drink.' Sharon laughed and Maura immediately stood and went to the kitchen.

Sharon and Jane looked at each other and an awkward silence fell between them. When Maura returned with three drinks in her hands, they booth looked relieved and smiled. Sharon laughed when Maura handed her a glass of apple juice.

'You got that especially for me, didn't you?'

'That would be typical for Maura, she also has my favorite beer in her fridge, always, just in case.'

'In case of what?'

'I think she means in case that she drops by and spent the night, but since she spent most of her time here, that doesn't seems correct anymore.' Maura laughed.

'So, I'll have to share the guesthouse a lot with you, if you spent most of your nights here?'

'Oh, no, I usually sleep in the guestroom. I even keep some of my clothes there, and Jo has her own bed there.'

'Who is Jo?'

'Jo Friday, Jane's dog, her mother looks after him for the next weeks.'

'Yeah, she had this crazy idea that she and Jo had to spent more time together, or something.'

'But Jane will be here a lot, we booth took two weeks off.'

'For me? Maura, you shouldn't have done that! I can enjoy myself.'

'We didn't had a choice.' Jane said while she put her bottle of beer down 'My partners insisted we took some time off, they would even had hide my gun so I wasn't even able to work.'

'Right! You're a homicide detective, isn't it? What if somebody gets murdered while you're here instead of protecting the people of Boston?'

'Not my problem, I'm not working these weeks.' Jane laughed and sat back while placing her foots on the coffee table. Maura send her a look and like a guilty puppy, Jane set her feet back on the ground.

Sharon smiled. She was definitely going to like the weeks with these two.

* * *

**reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the review, guest! And, yeah, I know, you're right, but I am working on longer chapters! I just have to find myself again in the whole writing-thing ^^**

* * *

Jane woke up in Maura's guestroom, as it had been late the previous night. They had been talking and laughing, and after Sharon had told them about her family and the other band members, Jane admired her even more. She was so down-to-earth, that most of the time Jane forgot she was talking to a world-famous rockstar.  
They had been making plans for today, and when Jane suggested a tour through Boston, Sharon had been more than excited. She had spent some time in America, but hadn't had the time to enjoy the environment or the atmosphere. So when Jane got out of bed, all she could think of was that she would spent the whole day with both Sharon and Maura.  
She got dressed, and when she opened the door of 'her' bedroom, she heard two things. She heard water running, what meant that Maura was showering, and she heard singing. Maura did sing in the shower, but this wasn't Maura, and the singing wasn't in English. That last part was probably why Jane hadn't immediately recognized Sharon's singing, but when she entered the kitchen, she smiled at the scene in front of her. Sharon was opening every single one of Maura's cabinet's, obviously looking for something, while murmuring some song in what Jane suspected was Dutch.

'Ik neem je mee, neem je mee op reis. Neem je mee, naar Rome of Parijs. Ik lijk misschien wel cool totdat je weet wat ik nu voel. Jij klinkt als muziek dus laat je zien wat ik bedoel. Ik neem je mee ee-eh-eh-eeee. Ik neem je mee ee-eh-eh-eeee.'

'Wow, that really sounds alien-like.' Sharon jumped when she heard her, but was relieved when she saw Jane standing behind her.

'You scared me.' She laughed.

'What were you singing?' Jane asked while she walked over to the kitchen island.

'Oh, just a song, it's quite popular in Belgium and the Netherlands. Anyway, do you know where the coffee is?'

'You mean instant? Na-a, not going to find that in Maura's kitchen.'

'Only the best for Miss Isles, huh?' They both laughed and heard the water stop running.

'Hey, maybe we can start our trip through Boston with breakfast at the station? Then you can also meet my ma and her famous bunny-pancakes.'

'Sounds good for me.' Sharon turned around a took a bottle of water from the fridge. 'You want some?' she asked after taking a few gulps.

Jane just shook her head, never taking her eyes off of Sharon. She observed her when she took another gulp and licked her lips while putting the bottle back in the fridge. She then stood on the other side of the kitchen island, looking back at Jane.

'Okay, what do you want to know?'

'What do you mean? I didn't say anything…'

'Every fan has that one question that they so desperately want to know the answer to, and you're staring at me like that question is running through your mind at this very moment.'

'I-I, I don't know, there are so many things I want to ask you.'

'Shoot.'

'I, can't think of a single one right now…' Jane laughed nervously.

'That's okay, just ask when you think of something.'

15 minutes later, when Maura was finished with her morning ritual, the three of them stepped in Maura's car and started their tour through Boston. Their first stop was at the police station.

'So, this is where Maura and I work.' Jane said as they stepped inside. 'My brother and my mother also work here, Frankie also wants to become a homicide detective and my ma runs the café.'

'Believe me, Sharon, Angela's cooking is delicious. The Rizzoli family always invites me for their Sunday-dinners and the food is always prepared with so much love, just as the family themselves.'

'Yeah, always so much love in the Rizzoli family.' Jane said sarcastically. 'Hey Ma!'

'Hey Janey, I thought you weren't working these weeks?'

'I'm not, and neither is Maura. Ma, this Sharon, a friend of Maura's.'

'Oh? A friend of Maura? How lovely to meet you! I'm Angela, Jane's mother.'

'It's great to meet you too, Angela.' Sharon smiled.

'Ma, could you make us some breakfast? We're showing Boston to Sharon and we thought it would be a good idea to start with bunny-pancakes.'

'Of course. I'll bring them when they're ready.'

Jane thanked her ma and took Sharon and Maura to a table while Frost entered the café, he went straight to Angela.

'Hey Mrs. Rizzoli, can I have a refill?'

'Sure, detective. Hey, did you knew about that friend of Maura?' Angela asked him while she pointed at the trio.

'Damn, she's even hotter in real life, Jane was right.'

'What do you mean?'

'That's the singer of a metal band Jane likes, they're world-famous, but I had never heard of them.'

'I noticed she had an accent, where is she from?'

'The Netherlands, I believe.'

'Ma! Pancakes! We're hungry!' Jane yelled when she noticed her mother chatting with her partner.

Angela sent Jane a warning glare while Frost grinned at took his coffee before leaving the café again.

* * *

**Okay, the song Sharon is singing is 'Ik neem Je mee' by Gers Pardoel, you can look for it on youtube if you want. I just tought it fitted in this chapter. (And yes, my first language is Dutch, just as Sharon, so there will be some Dutch parts)**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the review! I hope you still enjoy the story...**

* * *

When the trio had finished breakfast, Jane introduced Sharon to some of her and Maura's co-workers. Some of them actually knew her and were surprised to meet her in real live, but the real surprise was for Jane.  
When the three of them left the station, an hole army of photographers and journalists were standing outside. When they saw Sharon, they all flew to her, asking question as if their lives depended on it.

'Why are you in America?'

'Is it true that the band is splitting up?'

'Do you really have a secret relationship with Robert?'

'What are you doing at the police station?'

'Why are you with a homicide officer?'

'Did you witness a murder?'

Sharon tried to avoid the question they threw at her while she made her way through the journalists. Jane had never saw anything like this and jumped in to help her.

'HEY HEY HEY! Back off!' She yelled while she stood in front of Sharon. 'Sharon has nothing to do with any murder, she's just a friend of us. And for you,' Jane said while pointing to the guy who asked why Sharon was with her. 'I'm not an officer, I'm a detective so I'm wearing a gun and if you empty-headed idiots don't leave her alone, I'm going to use it.'

'You're not allowed to shoot without a good reason !' Some woman yelled from the back.

'If I think this is a good reason, then I can use it. And, I don't need to shoot, I can also beat you with it.'

They finally reached Maura's car and Jane was relieved when she drove away.

'You shouldn't had done that, Jane, I'm used to it.' Sharon said when she looked back at the people standing in front of the building. 'But thanks anyway.'

'No problem. Hey, are you interested in museums or can I skip those and go straight to Fenway Park?'

'Jane! The museums are an important aspect of Boston, you can't just skip them!' Maura stated and Jane rolled her eyes after what Sharon giggled in the backseat.

'And what are you laughing with?' Jane asked while she looked at Sharon in her mirror.

'You two! I'm only here for a couple of hours and you two are always arguing like a married couple!'  
Jane and Maura looked at each other, but when the detective felt a blush growing on her cheeks, she returned her attention to the street.

'Up to the museums, I guess.'

After driving around for about 3 hours, and having seen most of the important places in Boston, Jane parked near the park where she and Maura mostly went for their morning-runs. Maura bought all of them a slice of pizza at the stall by the entrance and they ate it while they walked towards the building where Jane's apartment was.

'So, this is where I live, number 12. If you need something when I'm not at Maura's you always come here.'

'I don't think that will happen, if I can believe Maura, you're always at her place.'

'Not always! I come here to change, and to shower, sometimes…' The three of them laughed and when they all eat their slice of pizza, the trip continued.

Jane drove them to Fenway, but when Sharon told her she never had seen a baseball game, Jane took that as a hint to move on. She had kept the best place for last and hoped Sharon would like it. Went she pulled up, Sharon looked confused.

'Where are we?' she asked curious.

'This, Sharon, is the Boston Symphony Hall, one of the best music halls in the world.'

'Wow…'

'The orchestra is rehearsing right now, so we can go inside if you want?'

'Really? I would love that!'

Before she got out of the car, Jane looked if there were any journalists, but when she didn't saw any, she let everyone get out of the car. They walked into the building and Jane saw Maura smile when she recognized the music the orchestra was playing. When they entered the hall, Sharon became speechless. She closed her eyes and listened to what the building did with the notes that came out of the instruments. The orchestra stopped playing and immediately Sharon started singing. Jane listened in awe when she reached the high notes of the chorus of Jillian and felt the shiver that went down her spine.

That woman had the voice of an angel.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**No reviews? I guess my writing is getting worse...**

**I hope I can convince you with this chapter! I was so excited when I wrote it, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

After showing Boston to Sharon, they all needed to relax after the long day. When they arrived at Maura's home, the doctor suggested that the three of them could use the pool in the backyard. The water was warm, the sun was still shining and it wasn't cooling down yet. So once they got inside, everyone went to change immediately.

Jane changed into the black bikini she kept at Maura's and when she went outside, she found Maura preparing the pool. She helped her removing the canvas and turned the filter on. She was standing on the edge, looking at the water while Maura went back inside to turn the pool-lights on, when she felt two hands on her back, two seconds later she was lying in the water. She was coughing when she came above and heard Sharon laughing.

'You should have seen your face!'

'Yeah? Well, you won't be laughing for long!' Jane said while she swam to the edge and got out of the water.

She ran to Sharon, wrapped her arms around the other woman and jumped in the pool, taking the singer with her. Just like she had done a few minutes before, Sharon was coughing when she came above the water. Only now Jane noticed the swimsuit she was wearing. It was red and didn't leave that much for the imagination, and she looked damn hot in it. She realized how lucky she was that she could see her idol like this, and enjoyed the view in front of her. When Sharon had finally got her breath, Maura came outside with some drinks and was laughing at the scene. She definitely had seen everything.

'Oh, stop laughing you, you're next!' Jane yelled while she made her way out of the pool. Maura immediately ran back inside.

A few minutes later, all three of them where standing in the water. Jane had needed Sharon's help, but eventually, they got Maura in the pool. Sharon and Maura where standing in the corner, drinks in their hands while Jane was swimming some lengths. Jane tried to ignore the two woman, but when she heard them giggling, she stopped and looked at them from the other side of the pool.

The sun had began to set, and they're bodies were mostly lighted by the pool-lights. Those were the two most beautiful woman Jane had ever seen.

There were light touches, they were laughing all the time, and Jane imagined this was what they had looked like back in Paris, when they were lovers. They made a beautiful couple, but Jane still felt the jealousy clenching her heart.

When the air began to cool down, they decided it was time to come out of the water and since the shower in the guest-bathroom was broken, Jane went with Sharon to shower. She took her tank top and sweatpants to the guesthouse and Sharon let her shower first while she already brushed her teeth. When they switched and Sharon slipped into the shower , she couldn't help but take a fast look at her body. That woman was just too gorgeous to keep your eyes to yourself.

* * *

Sharon found Jane sitting in the sofa of the guesthouse when she came out of the bathroom. She was surprised to see her there, as she thought the detective would have gone back to the main-house when she was finished. Apparently not.

'Why are you still here?' Jane looked up when she heard Sharon's voice.

'Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to be alone? I can leave if you want…'

'No, it's okay, you can stay. Is everything alright? I mean, you were very quiet the last hour.'

'Yeah, I mean no, I- Can I still ask you a question?'

'Of course.' Sharon smiled when she sat next to Jane. 'Shoot.'

'Are you gay?' Jane was glad Sharon laughed at the question.

'No, I'm not. I just like some change.'

'So, Maura was not the first woman you've been with?'

'No, and neither was I Maura's first. I've had girlfriends, but I don't think I can really fall in love with a woman, not the way I can with men.' Jane just nodded and focused on the candle on the coffee table while she tried to imagine both of them with another woman. 'Jane, what's wrong?'

'I think I'm in love with Maura.' Jane blurted out.

'Oh, good. I mean, I thought you were going to say that you loved me, and I just said that I can't fall in love with a woman…' Jane looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Sorry… Does she know?'

'No, I am afraid to tell her. She's my best friend, the best I ever had. I can't lose that, I can't lose her. I thought I didn't had a chance because she wasn't into woman, but then you came.' Jane sighed and Sharon took her hand, she realized it had to be hard for the detective to admit all of this to someone she barely knew.

'Do you think you have a chance?'

'I don't know… And what if she feels the same and I screw it up? Or what if it turns out that I don't like it? I mean, I've never been with a woman before. What if these are just things you feel for your best friend, that it's just friendship?'

'I never thought I would say this to anyone other than Maura, but, you think way too much.'

Jane sighed and looked at their hands. Sharon was making circles with her thumb, just as Maura always did, it her calmed her down a little bit.

'Sharon, can I ask you for a favor?'

'What is it?' Jane looked at her. She was not sure whether she should ask this or not, but the light of the candle that was playing on Sharon's face, just made her so beautiful.

'Can I kiss you?'

'Yes.' Sharon answered after a few seconds of silence.

Jane suddenly became very nervous, felt her heart beating in her fingertips. She looked at the woman next to her, their eyes met and the eye contact wasn't broken when Jane leaned in. She felt the breath of the other woman on her lips, it smelled like fresh mint and Jane would swear she could almost taste it. When their lips were only a few inches apart, their noses where were touching and Jane finally closed her eyes, she stopped. She still wasn't sure if she should be doing this, but Sharon let her no choice. Sharon closed the gap between them and Jane's heart stopped when their lips met.

She had no words the describe the way Sharon's lips felt on her own. It was magical, and it felt better than any other kiss she ever had. But there was still that one thing that was missing.

* * *

**So, reviews? Or tips, or... anything?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I just watched the season finale, and I have all these feels... Maybe this can help getting through the post-finale feels?**

**And also, guys, you are fucking amazing! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I promise, I'll never complain about the reviews anymore! I now you are out there, and you still like it, so, I just love all of you!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Maura had insisted they all watched a movie together, and that was the reason Jane and Sharon had to go over to the main-house that evening. Both of them were not completely in the mood, but didn't show that to Maura.  
The honey-blonde was already sitting in the sofa, preparing the movie, while Sharon was taking a blanket from the guest-room and Jane was taking something to drink from the fridge. With a bottle of beer in her hand, Jane made her way to the living room and sat down in the other sofa than Maura. When Sharon finally came in with the extra blanket, she had to choose between sitting with Jane or Maura. She didn't want to make Jane uncomfortable, so she gave Jane the blanket and sat next to Maura.

'You don't have to do that, Sharon.' Maura said while she smiled at both Jane and Sharon.

'What do you mean?'

'You don't have to sit with me, you can sit with Jane.' She received strange looks from her friends and Maura smiled again while she shook her head. 'I saw you two, you don't have to pretend there's nothing between you, it's okay.'

'You, you saw us?' Jane asked a bit afraid.

'It's okay, Jane. I already told you, what Sharon and I had was just for fun.'

Sharon smiled and stood. She sat down next to Jane, wrapped her arm around her, and leaned back against the armrest with the detective in her arms.

'Just relax.' Sharon whispered in her ear.

Jane was not sure how she should be able to relax. Not thirty minutes ago, she had confessed her love for Maura and kissed a woman for the first time. That woman was her idol, the woman she was in love with, had seen them kissing. Now she was lying in her idol's arms, and the woman she was in love with, thought that she and her idol were a couple.  
Her heart was racing, but she was not sure what was the exact cause of it.

Somewhere during the movie, Jane had taken one of Sharon's hands and intertwined their fingers. As she was going to pretend to be together with someone as Sharon, she might as well enjoy it.  
When the movie ended, Maura turned the TV off and went straight to bed, as she already fell asleep during the film. Jane walked Sharon to the guesthouse and stood a bit awkward in the doorframe.

'So, what are we going to do now?'

'Well, I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to bed.'

'No,' Jane laughed 'I mean, we, what are WE going to do?'

'Well, we can try? See if you like being with a woman, and if you don't like it, we just stop.'

'You mean that, I can 'play' you?'

'Yeah, sort of.' She saw that Jane was unsure and placed her hand on her arm. 'Hey, it's just for fun.'

Jane smiled a little and nodded. 'Okay.' She leaned in and after a quick kiss, she said Sharon goodnight and went to the guestroom in the main-house.

* * *

When Jane entered the kitchen the next morning, she found Maura and Sharon standing around the island with a cup of coffee. She stood behind Sharon en placed a kiss in her neck while she placed her hands on her thighs.

'Goedemorgen.' Sharon smiled when she leaned into Jane's touch.

'What's that?' Jane asked while she snuggled her nose in Sharon's neck.

'It's Dutch for "good morning".'

'Hmm, good morning to you too. And you too.' She smiled at Maura who was looking at the pair with a smile on her face.

'I'm going to check my e-mails.' Maura said while she took her cup and left the kitchen.

Sharon spun around in Jane's arms, put her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her lightly.

'Hmmm,' Jane let out when she recognized Maura's coffee on the singer's soft lips. 'Why did I deserve that?'

'I don't know, I think I just like you.' Jane and Sharon both laughed, then Jane kissed her again.

Jane had kissed a lot of men, but she had never really liked it. There was something about it, maybe it was the way they kissed, or just the roughness of their lips. But Sharon's lips were so different, kissing her felt so good. Her lips were sweet, smooth, and they tasted so damn good.  
She first was a bit afraid of kissing another woman, but when Sharon licked her lip lightly, she didn't think twice and immediately parted her lips. The moment their tongues touched, Jane pulled her closer and received a little moan from the smaller woman.

She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**Tell me what you feel...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for all the reviews, but based on them, I think I have to explain some things, since some of you seem not to get the whole story...**

**When Jane told Sharon how she feels about Maura, she said 'I _think_ I'm in love with maura.' she didn't say 'I _am_ in love with Maura. There is a difference. Jane has never felt this before, and certainly not for another woman. She's unsure, is this really love? Or is this what a close friendship feels like? She isn't even sure she likes woman that way.**  
**She doesn't want to risk her friendship with Maura by telling her she loves her, and then maybe it turns out that she doesn't like being with a woman in that way. There's where Sharon comes in. She's a beautiful woman, she an Jane get along well, but they don't have a relationship that can get ruined. Jane just sees Sharon as an experiment, she uses her to find out how she really feels about Maura and being with a woman.**

**Based on your reviews, I've also changed a few things in this chapter because, you are right, Maura kind of feels like the 3th wheel, that wasn't my intention... But we're getting to Rizzles! Just a little more patience ;)**

* * *

Since it was one of the beautiful days that were forecasted, all three of them walked around in their bikini's and a t-shirt. That way they just had to take off their shirts if they wanted to cool down in the pool. Maura was reading by the pool, while Sharon was listening to her iPod and Jane was, well she was just lying in the grass, being bored to dead.  
She had been staring at both Sharon's and Maura's legs, but she assumed Sharon had fallen so Maura was going to be her victim. She stood right behind her, blocking her sun, and Maura Looked up.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm bored, what are you reading?'

'A book about Freud's theories.'

'Is it interesting?'

'It is.'

'Really?' she asked while she pulled the book out of Maura's hands and looked at it, really not interested in the content of the book.

'Hey! Jane, give if back!'

'Nope.' She laughed.

Finally something was happening, so she wasn't just going to give it back. Maura also stood, but Jane held the book above her head, far out of Maura's reach. Maura started to jump, but still didn't get the book. Tickling also didn't seem to work, and just when Maura wanted to give in, they heard Sharon's voice.

'Let me try.'

Sharon joint the pair and stood eye in eye with Jane. The detective knew that Sharon also wasn't tall enough to get the book, so she was curious about what her opponent was going to do. The singer simply slipped her hand in Jane's neck and locked their lips in less than a second. Although it wasn't the first time they kissed, it still overwhelmed Jane. Without thinking, her body just reacted and her arm went down before she noticed it. She didn't even cared when Maura took the book from her hand, she just threw her arms around Sharon's body and kissed her even deeper. Sharon slipped her hand under Jane's shirt and stroke her abs. When she received a light moan from the taller woman, she pulled back, grinned at her and simply walked away, leaving the detective breathless.

'Oh! You're going to pay for that!'

'Kom maar op dan, I'll be waiting for it.'

* * *

That evening, Maura was called for an emergency and she had to go back to the station. Jane sat with Sharon in the living room of the guesthouse, close to each other with Sharon's laptop on their lap. Jane had asked her to tell about the time she had with Maura in Paris, and when she asked if Sharon had some pictures, Sharon had taken her laptop to show them. Jane had tried to imagine Sharon and Maura kissing, but now she could actually see it.

'Wow, you guys actually kissed on the Eiffel tower? Sweet.'

'That was not the only place we kissed.' Sharon smirked while she looked through the many pictures she had of the trip.

'Yeah, I can see that… Is-is that Tarja Turunen?' Jane asked in disbelieve.

'Yes, it is. She also was in Paris that day.'

'Please don't tell me you've also been with her.'

'No, I haven't been with her.' Sharon laughed 'We're not exactly friends, we just walk into each other sometimes and then have a great time.'

'It must be great to be you.'

'Oh, you have no idea.' They both laughed and then got silent.

'Do you think I should tell Maura how I feel about her?'

'I don't know, that's your decision. Do you feel ready?'

'I feel… I feel like I'm letting her down. I spent almost all my time with you. Don't get me wrong, you're great, you're really great, but all these things I do with you, I want to do them with Maura.'

'Do you want to stop this, between us? You just have to say so.'

'I don't know. I enjoy being with you, but it's just…'

'There's no love.'

'Yeah, no love…' Jane stared at the screen of the laptop, then turned to Sharon. 'Can I spent the night?'

'Sure.'

* * *

When Jane woke up the next morning, she found herself spooning Sharon, her hand resting on Sharon's stomach and her nose buried in her hair. From her steady breathing, Jane assumed she was still sleeping. With a little grin on her face, Jane started placing kisses in her neck, slowly making her way to her lips and waking her up, imagining it was Maura. When she felt Sharon stir, she leaned almost completely over her and kissed her lips, her hands wandering on her body.

'Hmmm, zalig…' Sharon moaned when Jane started kissing her neck again.

'English, please.'

'Sorry.'

Jane felt Sharon's hand slip under her tank top and let her own hand slip under Sharon's nightie. It was the first time she did this with a woman, but it didn't feel like it. Everything just felt so natural, so good. Jane slid her hand higher, scratching Sharon's stomach and receiving a little moan from the other woman. Sharon's hands were making their way up, and Jane had it hard to focus on her own intentions once they reached her breasts. Jane's hand went back down, slightly rubbing the singer's thighs and then turning her attention to her inner thighs. She smiled when Sharon burned her nails in her back and then pulled back. She rolled off of Sharon, got out of the bed and looked at the other woman, still lying in the bed in disbelieve.

'Wha- why..?'

'I told you, you were going to pay.'

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmmm, except for Sorry it's so short, and It's not the best I've written, I don't really have to say anything about this chapter...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Half an hour after Jane had left Sharon in the bed in the guesthouse, she sat in the kitchen of the main house. Maura was sitting across of her, telling her about the emergency of the previous night when Sharon came in. She gave Jane a little kiss, took a cup of coffee and sat next to the detective.

'So, as I was saying,' Maura continued her story. 'There were just so many bodies, and there were only two ME's, they asked people from 5 different cities to help them. Mine were mostly shooting victims, they were shot with a hunting-gun. That's how they were able to find the shooter this fast, he was inexperienced and the recoil bruised his shoulder.'

'Is it hard, shooting a gun?' Sharon asked when Maura was finished.

'I've never done it, but if you ask Jane, I bet she'll tell you it's as easy as reading a book.'

'Actually, it's easier.' Jane jumped in 'But, you have to do it before you can say if it's hard. I think it's very easy, my brother still doesn't like.'

'Can I try it?'

'What?'

'Shoot a gun. You have one, right?'

'Yeah, but I can't just let you shoot it in Maura's backyard.'

'Not even if I say 'please'?'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No!'

'We could go to a shooting range?' Maura suggested and Sharon looked hopeful at her.

'We can?'

'If Jane takes us, then yes, we can.' Sharon looked back at Jane.

'Please?!' Jane laughed and shook her head

'Yeah yeah, we can go.'

'Yes! Thank you!' Sharon threw her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her cheek.

'Oh, by the way, Sharon, tomorrow evening there is some kind of karaoke night at the Dirty Robber. Would you like to join us?' Maura asked.

'Sure! If singing is involved, I'm always up to it!'

* * *

Only one and a half hour later, Jane, Maura and Sharon were already standing in the shooting range. Sharon was sitting on a bench while she looked how Jane helped Maura. The detective stood next to the doctor, giving instructions and correcting her pose.

'No, you have to bend this arm just a little bit… No! That's too far!' Jane sighed and gave up.

She stood right behind Maura, wrapped her arms around the other woman and covered the smaller hands with her own.

'Just like I said, push and pull. Yeah, like that. Do you feel it?'

'Yes.' It was only now that Jane became aware of their position.

Her face was so close to Maura's, she could hear her breath, feel the rising and falling of her chest. She could feel the warmth coming from Maura's hands and arms, and she could feel her heart racing. She looked at Maura and saw her looking back in the corner of her eye. She released the smaller woman and stood a bit awkward next to her.

'Euhm, well, and then you shoot.' Jane, Sharon and Maura closed their eyes when the gun went off, and when they opened them, they saw that Maura had shot almost exactly in the middle of the target.

'Wow, awesome! Now it's my turn!' Sharon jumped up and took the other gun before standing in the cage next to Maura and getting ready to shoot.

'No! Sharon, wait!' But before Jane reached her, she had already fired.

The recoil came as a surprise and threw Sharon a bit backwards, right against Jane.

'Wow!' Jane let out while stabilizing the other woman. 'Are you okay?'

'I guess… How did I do?' Jane looked at the target and saw that it was hit right in the middle of the rose.

'That's… beginner's luck I guess.'

'Yeah right.'

'I can do that!' Jane shouted in disbelieve.

'Proof it!' Jane grinned and took the gun from Sharon.

'Sharon, you really shouldn't have said that.' Maura said while she stood next to her to watch Jane shooting.

Jane set herself in position, aimed, and fired three times without blinking. Two of them less than an inch from Sharon's shot, and one almost in the same place.

'And that's how I became a detective.' Jane grinned, putting the gun down.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo, since most of you are getting sick of Jane and Sharon, I think I can make you happy with the fact that this is one of the last chapters...**

* * *

Karaoke night, or something like that. When Jane, Maura and Sharon entered the Dirty Robber, the place was filled with people from the Boston Police Department, some people who enjoyed the entertainment and some who didn't know what they were doing there in first place.  
There didn't was a DJ, instead there was a PlayStation installed, connected to a beamer and a music-installation. The two men who were singing, some officers from Robbery, didn't face the audience, but looked at screen that showed the lyrics of I Predict A Riot by Kaiser Chiefs.  
This wasn't just a normal a karaoke night, this was Singstar-night, BPD-style!  
The three of them found an empty table not too far from the stage so they could see everything, but were still able to talk. Jane got drinks for all of them and it didn't take too long for Angela to find them.

'Jane! Maura! Oh, I'm so glad you are here, Frankie is going to sing something tonight! Oh, you even brought Sharon?'

'Yeah, she wanted to come with us.'

'Really? Jane, you didn't force her, did you?'

'No, Angela, she didn't. Maura asked if I wanted to join them, and I said yes. I sing every opportunity I have, so, why not?'

'Are you going to sing tonight?' Angela asked curious.

'Oh, I don't know, maybe if Jane or Maura…'

Sharon got interrupted by the audience that applauded at the end of song. One of the guys on stage jumped in the air when he saw he had won and left the stage head held up high. Sharon wanted to continue her sentence, but when Frankie and one of his colleagues climbed the stage, Angela had no attention for her anymore. Frankie tossed a coin to decide which of them could pick the song. He lost, and ended up singing Somewhere Only We Know by Keane.  
Angela, convinced that Frankie was singing for his secret girlfriend that just had to be there, was watching him with tears in her eyes. Frankie lost with 2500 less points than the other guy, but his mom ran immediately ran to him when he left the stage.  
Two woman took place behind the microphones and just when they started singing, Frost entered the bar. Jane noticed him and called him over.

'Hey, Frost! You just missed Frankie losing!'

'Ah, that's too bad!'

'Anyway, what are you doing here? Going to sing a song for us?'

'Who knows?' Frost smirked, only then he noticed Sharon. 'Please don't tell me I've also missed you singing…'

'You didn't.' Sharon laughed.

'Are you going to sing?'

'If Jane or Maura is coming with me, yeah, maybe.'

'Maura, you really should go with her.' Frost insisted. 'You really have a good singing voice, I heard it once when I went down to the morgue.'

'Oh, no, no.' Maura blushed. 'I'm really not half as good as Sharon. I would only embarrass myself, so I'm not going to challenge her.'

'I'll do it.' Everyone turned to Jane. 'What? Frankie obviously isn't the talented singer of the family, maybe I am.'

'Okay! Let's go!' Sharon stood and pulled Jane with her to the stage, not noticing Frost rising his eyebrow nor the smile on Maura's face. 'Do you really think you can win?' Sharon asked playfully when they were waiting for their turn.

'Yeah, I actually do. You don't have to sing good to win this game, you just have to sing the right way. I have a lot of experience with this game, and I am actually pretty sure I'm going to beat you.'

'Okay, then here's the deal. If I win, you're going to kiss me, on stage.'

'What?! In front of my colleagues?!'

'Yes.'

'Why?!'

'You love Maura, right?'

'Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with this.'

'If she feels the same, you're not going to keep your relationship a secret, are you?'

'No…'

'Then maybe you should give your colleagues a little preview about what's going to happen.'

Before Jane could answer, the previous song ended, the people applauded and Sharon climbed the stage. More than a little nervous, she followed her and took the red microphone since Sharon already claimed the blue one. Instead of picking a song she knew, and which she could win, she let Sharon chose. A decision she was going to regret, because a minute later, when the intro of Bring Me To Life by Evanescence started playing, she knew she had no chance.  
She did the best she could, but the nerves were clearly noticeable in her voice. She was only 1000 points behind Sharon, but then the high notes came. Sharon sang them without a single problem and Jane just gave up. They both sang the song until the end and when the scores appeared on the screen, Sharon patiently looked at Jane. The detective sighed, there was no way she was getting out of it. So when the people stopped clapping, Jane put her hand on Sharon's hip and kissed her. On stage, in front of all her colleagues, in front of her mother. The audience started clapping and yelling and shouting again, and Jane quickly broke the kiss before pulling Sharon off of the stage. While making their way to the table, Jane felt everyone looking at them and when they finally reached Maura, she immediately drank her beer and took her stuff.

'Let's go.' Maura sent her a worried look, but didn't question Jane and just followed her friends out of the bar.

* * *

When they arrived at Maura's, Sharon immediately went to the guesthouse while Jane sat with Maura in the living room of the main house. The TV was off, they were just sitting, and talking.

'God, I can't believe I did that! It was never intended that everyone knew about it! Stupid bet!'

'You wanted it to be a secret?'

'Haven't you seen how they reacted? I wanted to avoid that.'

'Then, who's idea was it?'

'Who do you think?'

'Yeah, Sharon sometimes has these weird ideas… Have you seen her tattoo's yet?'

'Sharon has tattoo's?! Like, multiple?!'

'Yes, she has these little wings on her hip-bones. Two angel-wings on one side, and dragon-wings on the other. Hey, where are you going?'

'That woman has tattoo's no one knows about, I've got to see those!' Jane answered quickly before opening the door. 'Sharon! Get your ass over here!'

The door closed behind her, leaving Maura alone once again.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**And, to everyone, A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, euhm, I know it's a short one, but I hope I can at least some of you happy with this chapter... **

* * *

When Jane entered the kitchen the next morning, she found Sharon reading the newspaper, Maura was nowhere to be seen. She knew she had to be awake because she had heard to shower running, but where was she?

'Hey, good morning, have you seen Maura?'

'Euh, yeah, she went outside about 15 minutes ago. I haven't seen her since.' Jane looked through the window and saw Maura sitting by the pool, her feet hanging in the water.

'Okay, thanks.' She murmured before making her way outside.

Maura was staring at her feet, lost in her thoughts. Jane sat down next to her, but only got noticed when she placed her hand on Maura's back.

'Hey, is everything okay?'

'I guess.'

'No, you are Maura Isles, you don't guess. And don't try to lie to me, you'll get hives.' Maura sighed.

'It's Sharon.'

'Oh…'

'I mean…'

'No no, It's okay, I get it. She's your friend, not mine, and I am keeping her away from you, I get it.'

'No, that's not it. It's actually the other way around.'

'What do you mean?' Jane asked confused.

'Ever since Sharon is here, you don't have time for me anymore. You're always with her, and I'm a bit worried about you.'

'Worried? About me? Why would you be worried about me?'

'You seem so happy with her, but she's not going to stay. I don't want you to get disappointed or heartbroken when she leaves.' With every word she said, she lowered her voice, ending with not much more than a whisper.

'I'm not in love with Sharon.'

'You're not?' Jane sat a bit closer to her and took her hand. This was it, she had to do it now. Her arrangement with Sharon had affected Maura more then she thought, or ever intended, a clear sign that it had come way too far. She had to do it now.

'No, I'm not. What Sharon and I have is sort of just for fun.'

'Sort of?' Maura asked when she looked at Jane.

'She's helping me to find myself again. There is a woman I am in love with, but it's not Sharon. Sharon is great, but this woman means so much more to me. I was afraid that maybe it were just very strong friendly feelings, but I now know that it's so much more. I was not sure if I actually liked woman that way, that's why I asked Sharon to help me. There's not a single person on this planet that's anything like that woman, I can't screw it up. I don't know what I should do without you, Maura.'

'M-me?'

'I can't lose you. You mean so much to me. Will you please give us a change? If, if you feel the same, that is.'

'And, what about Sharon?'

'I don't care about Sharon. I'm grateful for what she did, and it made me realize that I only want you, just you. Not a world famous beautiful woman, you, I want you. I love you, and I'm so sorry I let you down the last week. Will you please let me show how important you are for me?'

'you're not joking, are you?'

'No, I'm not.' Jane looked hopeful at Maura, but the doctor's face didn't show any clear emotions.

'Good, because, I swear, Jane Rizzoli, if you end up hurting me, I'll kill you. And you know I can do that without leaving any evidence.'

'Is that your way of telling me that you feel the same?'

'It is.' Maura smiled while she looked at her, and she would have sworn that she had never seen the doctor as beautiful as she was right then. They stared at each other, just looked and smiled, without moving.

'Well, are you going to kiss her or not?!'

They heard Sharon shouting, but didn't take their eyes of each other and just ignored the woman standing in the doorway. Jane placed her hand on Maura's cheek before their lips met, she felt almost paralyzed. Her perfume overwhelmed Jane, the warmth coming from the doctor's lips. But most important, IT was there, that one thing she always had been missing, even with Sharon. She didn't know what to call it or how to describe it, so a long time ago, Jane had named it herself.

There it finally was, the Mauraness she had been waiting for.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
